Rock and a Hard Place
by AliceInMyWonderland
Summary: An Irish crime family moves to Chicago where Bella's dad is the captain of a police unit. Will Bella be able to choose between her dad and the man she has grown to love? What will she do when she's stuck between a rock and a hard place? Canon Couples. Rose is the kickass best friend. Mobward and Mobfamily. Rated M for a reason. This story is an offer you can't refuse.
1. A rock and a hard place

**Dear Readers,**

 **I blame this fanfiction on the fact that Godfather Part I, II, and III were on TV today and I got the sudden epiphany for a story such as this. Therefore, the plot is from me, but the amazing characters are from Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English so there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

 **Summary:**

 **An Irish crime family moves to Chicago where Bella's dad is a captain of a police unit. Will Bella be able to choose between her dad and the man she had grown to love? What will she do when she's stuck between a rock and a hard place? Canon Couples. Rose is the kickass best friend. Mobward and Mobfamily. This story is an offer you can't refuse. ;P**

"Dad?" I yelled from my bedroom upstairs, waiting for him to respond.

After a few seconds I shouted again, but louder this time. "Dad? What do you want for dinner?" Still nothing.

Irritation started to set in. "I see your car in the driveway. I know you're home." Crickets.

I pushed myself off of my bed and walked to the top of the stairs. "If you don't tell me what you want for dinner, I'm gonna let you starve. I'll let you wither away from eating nothing but cold pizza and cereal." Absolutely quiet.

"DAD!" I bellowed running down the stairs with some uneasy feeling in my gut.

I flew down the steps and found Charlie in the corner of the living room whispering into his phone.

"I have numerous sources that tell me they're moving their operations to Chicago. We need to be ready for them, all of them." He caught me eavesdropping into his conversation and quickly wrapped up with whoever he was talking to. "See you tomorrow."

"Who was that?" I gestured towards his phone.

"Oh. That was one of the guys from the station." Charlie said, attempting not to make a big deal out of what seemed to be a very serious conversation. I could tell because his shoulders were tense and he had giant bags under his eyes. Charlie always worried too much about work.

My dad was a captain for a police unit here in Chicago, and he had the bad habit of trying to keep me out of his work life, but all too often he brought it home.

Who was coming to Chicago? And why was Charlie so worried about it? Would he go back to working long hours again? He barely came home as it was.

"Alright kid. What are you feeding me? Your old man is hungry." Charlie said, bring me out of my own personal musing.

"Well, old man. You decide but pick something simple because I have a ton of homework to do, and college applications to turn in."

"I can only hope that you get out of Chicago" He said jokingly with a smile. "And get out fast." He whispered the last part so low that I was positive I wasn't meant to hear it.

I didn't know why Charlie was so worried. Or who was going to come to Chicago. But I had the feeling that my life would soon change. And this change was closer than I thought.

 **(RAAHP)**

"Bella, sweetheart. Stay with me." There was a rust smell and warm liquid that covered my body as I gasped for air. "Don't worry, I'm going to take care of ya. Everything is going to be alright." Sobbed a male voice with an accent that I couldn't place.

I had the strange urge to comfort him and tell him that I would survive, but I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't lie to him.

"Bella, ya can't leave me. I can't live without ya. If ya die, I die, luv."

Bronze hair and green eyes infiltrated my mind as I attempted to look at the angel holding me.

"Bella.." He sobbed.

"Bella.." I joined him in his cries.

"BELLA." Rose yelled at me, waking me from my dream. I would normally consider it a nightmare, but even the worst dreams would be wonderful if they contained that angel.

"You fell asleep again, bitch. I tried to cover for you, but Mr. Banner figured out that you were snoozing up a storm once you started crying."

I had fallen asleep after doing the blood typing lab in our honors anatomy class, which explained the rust smell in my dream.

"Sorry Rose" I moaned, scraping my hand against my face. "Charlie has been gone at night, and I have a hard time sleeping by myself in that house." I always ended up falling asleep at 3 am downstairs while watching Friends on Netflix's.

"You know you can stay at my house whenever you want." Rose glanced at me sympathetically. "Has your dad given you an explanation for his crazy hours?"

"Nope. He just says that there are more criminals on the streets, so that means more work for him. I know he's keeping something from me though. I have been thinking about holding my cooking hostage to get him to talk, but to be honest he's so stressed he probably wouldn't even notice."

Once the bell rang, Rose and I headed to the cafeteria hoping to snag a table towards the window and away from the group of Barbies who followed Jessica Stanley around.

Rose had been my best friends since the age of five. I mean we were always close, but when I was in Kindergarten, a blonde hair tomboy came up to me, declaring that we would be best friends for life. We have been inseparable ever since then.

"Your puppy dog is on his way over." Rose laughed as she looked down at her salad.

"I wish you would stop calling him that, Mike is just a friend. A harmless friend." I glared pointedly at her.

"Yeah! A friends that wishes to warm your feet, or another part of your body."

"Rose!" I slapped her arm as I gasped at her audacity.

I could smell him from ten feet away. He smelled like he had been drenched in ten gallons of ax cologne, weed and gym socks.

"Bella" Mike said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So I heard that your dad is going after the Cullens?"

"What are you talking about, Mike?" I replied, suppressing the urge to tell him to fuck off.

"The Cullens? The crime family from Ireland? The whole family moved here and rumor has it that they moved their entire operation to Chicago."

Operation. When my dad was talking on the phone, he said something about operation, and that they were all coming. Was my dad going after the Cullen family? Was this why he had been so stressed?

"Well, not that it's any of your business Mike, but I have no idea."

"Calm down, Bella." He said trying to sneak a peek down my shirt.

"Get the fuck off me Mike and go molest some bimbo girl that you actually stand a chance with." I shoved him hard, attempting to rid myself of the pest.

"Fucking tease" Mike muttered.

I jumped up from my seat and stalked towards him. "What was that, asshole? Just because I don't want to be look at like some fucking piece of meat while I'm eating my lunch, I'm the tease? Or is it because I actually have standards and self-respect and therefore won't even give you the time of day? Get out of my fucking sight before I kick the shit out of you." I pushed him into the table that Jessica and her Barbies sat at, which resulted in his groaning and their screaming.

After he recovered from the fall, the puppy left the cafeteria with his tail between his legs.

"Harmless friend, huh?" Rose said with her eyebrows raised.

"Not one word." Was my only reply as I walked back to the table.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She murmured. "So do you think that the Cullen family is why your dad has been so busy?"

"Probably. I just hope that he's not getting in to deep." I didn't know what I would do if I lost my dad. He was all that I had since my mom left us when I was seven. It has always been just Charlie and Bells.

"Well since he's gonna be gone tonight, lets hit the town."

"And do what?" I really wanted to just stay home and transform into a couch potato, not Cinderella.

"Maybe go to a club, or hit a bar or two." I rolled my eyes. "Come on Bella, its Friday night and we never go out. One club? We won't even stay that long."

"Fine. One club." She squealed. "And once we are done, we are going back to my house and watching Friends all fucking night long."

"How you doin?" Rose smiled and entwined our arms as we went to English.

 **(RAAHP)**

"Is that what you're wearing?" Rose shrieked as she barged into my room.

I huffed and crossed my arms, not fully prepared to have this particular conversation with Rose. There was nothing wrong with what I had on, a lot of girls went to clubs in jeans and a t-shirt that said "Hogwarts Express Bound". Well maybe not a lot, but the girls that didn't give a shit certainly did.

"You told me I had to go to a club, you didn't tell me I had to dress up." I growled.

Shoving me out of the way, Rose raided my closet for ten minutes until finally she came out with a pair of skinny black jeans and a dark blue crop top. "Perfect! Do you have those blue pumps still? If not, we could stop by my house and get the red ones."

"Rose, I am not wearing that, the top looks like it was made for a ten year old." I sighed.

"FOUND THE PUMPS! Put this on. Now. Then head to your bathroom, cause I have to do something with your hair." She dictated, attempting to suppress her looks of disgust.

Two hours and three catfights later, Rose and I were heading out of the door with what seemed like a whole can of hairspray in my hair. She won the catfight that started when she attacked me with a curling iron, but I won the catfight with makeup, just mascara and lipstick.

We jumped into Rose's 70's red mustang, and headed away from the suburbs of Chicago.

"So are we going to The Mid again? Cause last time my dad almost caught us and I would rather not be spend the rest of my senior year in my room." I asked as we flew down the 94 Interstate.

"Yeah that place was getting lame anyways. There is a new place called Ceilidh that just opened up. It's supposed to be the next big thing."

"What the hell does Ceilidh mean? Good god, the names for clubs these days. They are getting more ridiculous every time we go out." Seriously, what will they come up with next?

"One place is called stool, it's supposed to be the shit." She looked at me with a sly grin on her face.

"You're fucking disgust, Rose." I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling.

"But you still love me. What does that say about you?"

"That I need fucking mental medication."

 **(RAAHP)**

"ID miss?" The bouncer, with a familiar accent, asked at the door.

"Yeah sorry." I pulled out my expertly made fake ID and showed it to the scary looking bouncer outside of the club.

On the outside, Ceilidh looked like a small pub, but once you stepped inside, you were hit with excellent house music and flashing lights that flickered over hundreds of sweating bodies dancing together.

"Holy shit, this place is awesome." Rose yelled into my ear. "Come on, let shake our asses." Her hand clasped onto my wrist and dragged me onto the dance floor.

We danced with each other for at least twenty minutes before heading to the bar to get something to drink.

"Rum and coke" Rose told the bartender when we finally got his attention.

"And for you miss?" He asked with the same accent as the bouncer.

"Um.. gin and tonic, please." I replied.

"No problem." Why was that accent so familiar?

"So where did you come from?" I blurted out.

A knowing smile crossed the bartender's face. "Well darling, when a mother and father.."

A blush consumed me and probably followed down my entire body. "That not what I meant. Sorry. I meant what country are you from?"

"Ireland, just came over with me cousins."

"Is your cousin the bouncer?"

"No, luv. Me cousin is the owner of this club. You see that guy leaning over the railing?" He pointed toward the second level dance floor. "He's the boss."

The bartender pointed towards a young man, couldn't be more than 25 years old, with bronze hair and what look like from here, piercing green eyes. Green eyes that stared right back into mine. Once I realized my blunder, I quickly looked away, while struggling to hide my embarrassment from gawking at him. He seemed familiar, but I couldn't place him. I really needed to get my memory checked.

"Here's you gin and tonic, luv."

"Thank you so much…."

"Seth."

"Thank you, Seth. I'm Bella by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Bella" He walked off to help another customer.

"He's hot, Bella. You should jump on that train." Rose chuckled right after he left.

"Yeah Rose. I'm gonna lose my virginity to guy in a bar. Cause that really smart." I snapped back not noticing my mistake.

"Well, some of us didn't get that choice, Bella." Rose headed towards the dancing floor leaving me in my own self-loathing.

A year and a half ago we went to a bar in downtown Chicago, where Rose received the attention of a certain douche named Roy King. He poured drinks into her all night, and ended up raping her in the alleyway, when I went to the bathroom. After searching for her for an hour, I found her on the ground outside crying and trying to cover herself up. I tried to get her to tell the police, but she was afraid of her parents and what they would think. So instead she took self-defense classes and swore that she would never be that weak again. I think she went to clubs in Chicago because she was trying to find him, and give him what he really deserved.

"Want another, luv?" Seth asked, which brought me out of my own memories.

"Yeah, and a shot of tequila."

"Take it easy girl." He laughed and went to make my drinks. After taking the shot and chugging my gin and tonic, I went to go find Rose. She was dancing with some tiny creepy old man.

"Seriously, Rose?" I pulled her from his grasp. "You really think that this is the best way to handle your feelings." Pushing her off of the dancing floor until we were by the entrance of the club.

"I'm fine, Bella."

"Sure you are" I rolled my eyes. "Look, I'm sorry I was such a bitch. I wasn't thinking when I said that."

"I said I was fine."

"You know I blame myself, right? I should have been watching you. I should have had your back. I'm sorry." I started to feel the massive amount of alcohol that I consumed.

"I'm ok Bella. Just brings back memories." She wrapped me into a hug and held on tight.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked. I could feel my bed calling my name.

"I don't want to leave like this, let's dance a little bit more. Than it can be me, you, and Netflix's for the rest of the night."

"Deal"

Two tequila shots later, I was wasted. My filter was gone and my body did whatever it wanted, like it had somehow been disconnected from my brain.

Tove Lo "Talking body" song came on which was my absolute favorite, so Rose and I started grinding on each other to the beat of the song.

 _Bed, stay in bed_

 _The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

 _Smoke, smoke me broke_

 _I don't care, I'm down for what you want_

That's when I saw him from across the room. Seth's absolutely gorgeous cousin, with the fuck me hair and dreamy eyes. Suddenly, I didn't want to be grinding against Rose, but against him.

 _Day drunk into the night, wanna keep you here_

 _Cause you dry my tears, yeah_

 _Summer lovin' and fights, how it is for us_

 _And it's all because_

He's dressed in a black suit that is well tailored. I mean panties were flooded. Closing my eyes, I began to fantasize that it was him holding on to my hips, his fingers that were digging into my jeans, and his chest that was pushing into my back. I felt a jolt within my abdomen that forced me to open my eyes and meet a pair of green ones, only a few feet away from me. Our eyes connect for what felt like forever.

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right, we fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

 _Now if we're talking body_

 _You got a perfect one, so put it on me_

 _Swear it won't take you long_

 _If you love me right, we fuck for life_

 _On and on and on_

Throwing caution to the wind, I left Rose and headed towards a man that I could only define as a pure dream. The closer that I got to him, the more defined his features became. He had a chiseled jaw, perfectly angled nose, and beautifully bright green eyes. Also, he was at least a full foot taller than me.

With no control over my actions, I placed my one hand on his muscular chest and wrapped my other hand around his neck, pulling myself up to his ear. His scent of pine trees and fresh linen made me weak in the knees.

"Didn't your parents teach you that it's rude to stair?" I asked in the most flirtatious way possible. I didn't know where this seductress personality came from, but when in Rome. "Dance with me and I might forgive you for your rudeness."

Gazing into his eye, I shivered involuntary at the brief moment that I grab his hand and lead him to the middle of the dance floor.

I grasped his other hand and place both of them around my waist as I began moving to the music with my back against him. I started to feel slightly awkward, due to the fact that dream man was standing still as I was grinding on him. It was like dancing with a statue. A warm, hot, slightly panty melting statue. My hand, which I had no control over, moved from his hand on my waist, up his muscular arm, grazing his neck, and stopping when it started to pull on his hair. Suddenly, the grip on my hips became tighter and his body began to relax and move with me. Within no time, I was a panting mess and he began to kiss down my neck.

"Jaysus!" He breathed heavily into my ear and I began to feel something a little harder than the rest of his body against back. He moved his hands from my waist to the apex of my thighs and pressed the seam of my jeans into a very hot and throbbing part of my body.

"Shit" I cursed. Having no idea if it was the alcohol or him that was doing this to me, all I knew was that I didn't want it to stop. The muscles in my stomach were clenching and I quickened my pace against him. The more we moved, the harder he pushed his hand into me and the tighter my muscles got. The invisible cord that would release this tension was so close to snapping, but the silence in the room caused our movements to cease.

The music had stopped playing. The club was closing, and the DJ was breaking down his equipment. Are you freaking kidding me? I'm was a frustrated mess, and not caring that the music was no longer playing, I began pressing myself into my dream man harder than before hoping he would get the message to continue.

"Sweetheart, ya gotta stop moving, or I won't be responsible for any further actions." His voice said with a silky Irish accent. Oh god, he could read the phone book and it would be sexy. I still couldn't shake the idea that I had heard his voice before.

"I gotta make sure Seth isn't fuckin up the bar close out." He guided me over to a couch and forced me to sit down. "I'll be back. Don't move ok? Ya, can't leave me."

GASP!

 **As always, reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated.**

 **Also, I am one of the worst writers when it comes to checking spelling and grammar, so I am looking for a Beta to help point out all my flaws. It would be for this story and possibly for "The jury is out" which is my other fanfiction that I am currently writing.**

 **Stay tune, cause there is much more to come.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-AliceInMyWonderland**


	2. Decisions

**Dear Rabbits, (Get it? Cause my penname is AliceInMyWonderland.)**

 **Thanks so much for all the reviews!**

 **I started to write this chapter over the weekend and decided to write some of it from Edwards's point of view. Because he was born and raised in Ireland, I gave him an accent and used Irish idioms. The translation for those idioms are at the bottom of that section. If you have a hard time understanding him let me know. It is my first time writing from his point of view and for me, it was substantially harder.**

 **As always, plot is from me, but the amazing characters are from Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English so there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

 **BPOV**

His voice was so familiar. My dream man at the club had the same voice as my actual "dream man." I didn't know what was going on, I felt like I was having fucking deja vu.

"Bella, we gotta go." Rose came over to me in a frazzled state. "Charlie and my parents called me about eight times. We have to leave. Now."

I looked down at my phone and saw several missed calls and three text messages from Charlie.

 _It's one in the morning and you're not home. Where the hell are you Bells? – Dad_

 _I called Rosalie's parents and BOTH of you are in serious trouble. Please call me so that I know that you're safe. – Dad_

 _I tracked your phone. YOU ARE TO GO HOME! NOW! - Dad_

"Oh, shit!" I exclaimed. "Charlie's gonna kill me."

Rose began to drag me from the couch to the entrance of the club, when I realized I didn't pay my tab.

"Wait, Rose! I have to pay for my drinks." I tried to yank my arm from her grasp, but to no avail.

"I already covered it. You can pay for mine next time. However, if we don't leave now, we won't see the light of day until graduation." She was beginning to panic.

Glancing over at the bar, I saw him dictating orders to Seth. He ran his hands through his messy hair, tugging at the ends. Suddenly, I had the urge to go over there and replace his hands with mine. But I knew that I had to decide. If I stayed on the couch, I had the potential of a future with him. A future full of passion, love and excitement. However, if I did stay, my dad would be sick with worry. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

I had to leave him, I didn't have a choice.

We saw him the moment we stepped out of _Ceilidh_. A very angry Charlie was surrounded by seven police cars with flashing lights. It looked like a scene out of an action movie.

There was no way of getting to Rose's car undetected, the whole club was surrounded. After a quick glance to one another, Rose and I headed towards our doom.

"Dad, I know that you're mad but.."

"Not now." He cut me off. "Get in Rose's car, go home, and wait until I get back. All three of us are going to have a discussion before I call Rose's parents." He gave Rose a pointed look.

"It wasn't that big of deal. We were safe. I know.."

"Isabella Marie Swan. You are both lucky that I'm not charging you with underage drinking, and possession of an illegal ID. Go. Home. NOW!" He shouted, making everyone within a ten feet radius jump.

"Eric!" A scrawny police officer a few feet away rushed over. "Escort Ms. Swan and Ms. Hale to their car." Charlie turned his back to us and walked towards the entrance of the club.

"Yes, sir." Barney Fife responded and indicated for us to lead the way.

As we trudged to the car, I couldn't shake the feeling that I had made the wrong decision. I should have stayed with my dream man.

 **EPOV**

"I wouldn't have to babysit ya fecking arse if ya weren't so fecking high all the time." Seth had always been the dope in our family. Once, the family was in Italy and Seth had the class idea to steal an Aston Martin One-77 from a guarded garage. By the time he got away with the car, he had a bullet in his leg and not to mention a huge scratch down the side of that beauty. Emmett and I were able to find him, dump the car in the ocean, and get him to a hospital before he bleed out. Always fecking clean up after him.

"Pull your socks up. I've got things to do." I growled at him.

"Or someone to do." He gave me a knowing wink.

I shoved him hard, before looking back at the couch where I left my Beauty.

She wasn't there.

But I told her not to leave.

I had to try and find her.

"Emmett can ya take care Seth's sorry arse?" I ask my brother who was downing fireball at the bar. "And ya better pay for those shorts. This is a legitimate business, deartháir."

"Yeah, yeah. Ya should probably take care of the police cars outside anyways." Emmett glanced towards the front of the club. _Ceilidh_ had been open less than a week and I was already receiving attention by the police.

"Feck!" I bellowed. Tonight was not my night.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of the shithead over here." He said, as he began poking Seth in the side with his loaded gun.

"Don't shoot him, Aunt Kathrine will never forgive us."

"Ya ruin all my fun, man!" Emmett whined.

As I reached the front of the club a police officer walked through the door.

"Can I help ya with something? We're closed up for the night. "

"Captain Swan for the 5th precinct." I quickly memorized the number on the badge that he showed me. "Are you the owner of this club?"

I nodded my head. "Me name is…"

"I know your name Mr. Cullen and I know who you and your family are." He got closer to my face, pathetically attempting to let me know he was boss. "Don't think that you can come in my city and carry on in illegal activity without me knowing."

"Captain Swan, there is nothing illegal about this club or even me family's business." Well I only partly lied.

"Were you aware that there were two underage girl in your club tonight drinking?"

What the hell? Ian knows better than to let in fake ID's.

"I'm new to this country, but I believe that a possession of an illegal ID is a crime, therefore maybe those birds should be charged. I hope that ya wouldn't let such illegal crime slip your grasp. It would give others the idea that ya were losing your edge." I replied with a smirk.

"You and your family will slip up. Coming to Chicago will be the biggest mistake the Cullens ever made." He spat and walked out of my club.

I fecking hate Fridays.

Emmett had finished his final sweep of the club and locked the front door as soon as the Captain left.

"Póilíní?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, got his badge number. I'll run it through the system and have the mole in the police station keep an eye on him." I tugged at the ends of my hair.

Damn! It's been on hell of a night and there was no hope that my Beauty was still here.

Emmett could sense my foul mood, so he silently followed me into my office and sat down in a seat across from my desk. Seth was sitting in a corner filing receipts for the night.

"I'm surprised ya're not reaching some bases on that brown haired beauty." Seth said, oblivious to the tension in the room. "I would be all over that, but Claire would remove me balls before she let that happen."

Removing my glock from my waist band, I aimed a shot right above his head.

"What the hell, man? I was just pulling your tail." Seth yelled.

"Talk about her like that again and I'll aim a little lower next time. Aunt Kathrine will always forgive me."

"Jaysus, calm down. Bella seemed really nice. I mean ya should be thanking me, I pointed ya out to her."

"Bella? Her name is Bella?"

"Ya don't even know her name? Ya got pretty close and personal for not knowing her name."

Bella. Beautiful. The name was perfect for her, she was my beauty.

"What's her last name?"

"I don't know. She didn't pay, her friend did." He said searching through his receipts for the night, before too he pulled out a slip. "Rosalie Hale paid both of their tabs."

"Was that the bombshell blonde she came with? Mother almighty, she was gorgeous." Emmett asked still seated by my desk.

"Yeah. They were both pretty nice."

I had to find my beauty. I couldn't just let her leave me for good.

 _Translations:_

 _Class: great_

 _Pull your socks up: get to work_

 _Shorts: shots_

 _Deartháir: brother_

 _Birds: girls_

 _Póilíní: police_

 **BPOV**

It felt like I was waiting for the gallows.

Rose and I had been home for over an hour, sitting on the couch in the living room in the same outfits that we wore to the club. I was afraid to go upstairs and change on the odd chance that Charlie came home and I wasn't downstairs. My inability to follow his directions would just make him more furious.

Rose had called her parents and let them know that she was alright and would have Charlie call them in the morning. They were still mad at Rose for lying to them, but they were glad that she was safe.

"So do you think I look good in strips? Because either your dad is taking us to prison or my parents are going to turn my house into one." Rose always tried to make jokes out of serious situations.

"Rose. Nothing that happen tonight was funny. Best case scenario, my dad puts a tracker on my ankle and has surveillance on us twenty-four seven." I rubbed my temples, attempting to get rid of the pounding headache.

All I wanted to do was go take a long hot shower, slip into my bed and sleep. Hoping that when I woke up it would all be a dream.

I heard Charlie's police cruiser pull into the driveway and my eyes snapped to Rose.

"See you on the other side." I said, as the panic began to set in Rose's face.

The door was wrenched open and slammed closed. I could hear Charlie take off his guns and place them on the table by the front door. He stomped into the kitchen and grabbed something out of the fridge before slamming it shut as well.

Through all of this, Rose and I remained unmoving on the loveseat in the living room. He stomped from the kitchen to the coach across from us and sat down, with a beer in his hand.

The silence in the house was deafening. It felt like hours before Charlie began to talk.

"I can't begin to describe how incredible disappointed I am in both of you. Both of you broke the law, which I fight to uphold. You put yourselves in danger." Once the anger began to dissipate, I could sense the hurt and worry that rolled off him in waves.

Charlie looked at Rose and continued. "Rose, you can spend the night, however tomorrow morning I will be calling your parents and informing them of your actions."

He turned towards me. "Isabella, you are grounded from here on out. You may only leave the house for school, school related activities and community service, which both of you will be doing until I see fit. Your privileges will only be returned to you when I see that you have a respect for the law and for the rules I have established in this house. Do you understand?"

Fearful that my voice would crack, I merely nodded my head.

"Good, we will talk further in the morning. Go upstairs and go to sleep." Charlie leaned back in the couch and closed his eyes. Indicating to us that the conversation was over for now.

Rose went upstairs to shower and change.

As I got up from the couch, I turned towards Charlie. "Dad I'm sorry that I disappointed you. I will do whatever it takes for you to trust me again." I felt the tears run down my face as I walked towards the stairs.

"Bells." For the first time tonight he didn't call me Isabella.

"Yeah?" I looked back at him.

"You are the most important thing to me. Never forget that. I'm doing this, not because I'm trying to punish you, but because if anything happened to you I couldn't live with myself." He got up from the couch and kissed my forehead. "Love you."

"Love you too, Dad." I hugged him.

After a few second Charlie pulled away, he was never good with affection. "I'm gonna head to bed. Having a teenager is exhausting." He grumbled as he headed towards his room.

I jumped in the shower and began to wash my hair and body, sadden by the fact that I was washing his scent off of me. The smell of pine trees and fresh linen.

Once I dried myself off, I put on my baggy sweats and an old 79' Journey US Tour t-shirt. When I entered my room, Rose looked up from her phone.

"You ok?" She asked while getting under the covers.

"Yeah, it's just been one hell of a night." I started to mull over the events of the evening and my mind became consumed with thoughts of my dream man.

"You wanna talk about him?" Rose asked.

"Talk about who?" I asked innocently.

"A certain tall, bronze hair, dreamy looking guy that you basically dry humped in the club tonight." She looked at me pointedly.

"Oh that 'him'." I laughed. "Nothing really to talk about. I don't even know his name. And I will probably never see him again." He will forever just be my dream man, it's sad and slightly romantic at the same time.

"You never know." Rose was always the optimistic one in our friendship.

I turned off the light and hopped into bed, waiting to meet my dream man once again in my sleep.

Saturday morning Charlie's punishment came into full effect. I called Rose that night and she informed me that she would probably hit menopause before being released on good behavior.

Every night since the club I had been plagued with the same dream of him.

He held me as I died.

It was Monday morning and the warden was letting me leave for school. I downed my glass of orange juice while Charlie pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Be home right after school, Bells."

"Sir, yes sir." Impersonating a soldier.

"Very funny." He said. However based on his facial expressions I felt like it was anything but funny to him.

"Ok. I'll be home right after school. I promise." I gripped my backpack, grabbed the pop tart out of the toaster, and headed towards the door.

"See you later, Dad."

"Laters, Bells."

I arrived at school about ten minutes before my first class. Rose bombarded me as I stepped out of my 1953 Chevy Pick-Up truck.

"I thought you were kidding about your dad putting security detail on us." Rose said, grabbing her phone from her backpack.

"What are you talking about, Rose?"

She continued to stare at her phone, while she pointed across the lot. "That black car has been parked outside my house since Saturday night and it followed me to school this morning. Tell Charlie it's not that funny. It scared the shit out of me."

The black Escalade across the lot was not a police car and my dad didn't have the resources to have a car constantly parked outside Rose's house with his apparent attempt to take out the Cullens.

"Rose that car is unmarked."

"So what does that mean, there are unmarked police cars, right?"

"Not in Chicago."

"Are you telling me that's not Charlie's doing?"

Not knowing how to respond, I began to call my dad. He picked up after three rings. "What's up Bells? I thought you were at school. Did something happen?"

"No, Dad I'm fine. I was just wondering if you went a little overboard and put security detail on Rose."

"No, why?" I could hear the worry in his voice.

"There was just this weird black car outside Rose's house and now it's at school. We thought it might be you. Its unmarked, so I knew that it wasn't a police car." Trying to explain my reason for thinking it was him. "I mean, I know you're mad but I didn't think you were that mad." I laughed, trying to lessen the tension.

"Go to class right away. I'm gonna send a car down there to check it out. If they think that stalking my daughter and her friend is a way to threaten me, then they have another thing coming."

"Who thinks that, Dad?"

"No one. Go class and don't go anywhere alone." He hung up.

"That was weird." I put my phone back in my backpack.

"What did he say?" Rose asked

"It's not him." I was so confused and didn't know how to answer her question.

"I'll ask him later. He will probably want to talk to you and your parents. Somethings going on, but he won't tell me." I could fell the panic set in. "We need to get to class." I grabbed my stuff and headed towards English.

 **EPOV**

After Seth gave me the name of Bella's friend, I had her followed in hopes that I would find my Beauty.

The guys outside her house said that she didn't move all weekend. I mean, what eighteen year old doesn't leave her house all weekend?

Yes, eighteen. Fucking eighteen years old.

I looked down on the file that I had on Rosalie Hale.

 _Rosalie Hale- Birthday March 15, 1997._

 _Attends Chicago Preparatory (Private High School)_

 _Took Self-defense classes at Ving Tsun Self Defense Academy_

The folder contained school file, papers from her English class, shot records, medical records and other documents.

Emmett once again snatched it from my hands.

"Why are ya so fixated on her? I thought ya liked her friend?" He was getting oddly protective of Rosalie Hale.

"She my only link, ok? She knows Bella and I have to find the connection, so that I can find her." I was starting to lose my mind because I was having no luck finding her. I felt like part of my heart had been taken from me. I didn't know how to breathe. I hadn't eaten. I hadn't left my office in two days. I was a fecking mess. All I could think about was finding her.

The phone in me pocket began to buzz. "Cullen." I answered.

"Boss, I found her. Her name is Isabella Swan. She attends Chicago Preparatory with Ms. Hale. I'll have her complete file by the end of the day."

"Is she still there?"

"Yeah, her truck is still in the parking lot of the school."

"I'm on my way."

 **BPOV**

It's been a fucking long day.

Nine times. I've almost punch Mike Newton nine time today. And it's only 2:45.

Plus, Mr. Banner gave us a shit ton of homework in Anatomy. It's a good thing I was on house arrest, because the homework was going to take me all week to finish.

As I walked to my truck, I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder. I pulled my hand back ready to punch Newton. That was the final straw.

"Don't punch me, bitch. Or I'll punch you in the ovaries." Rose warned me.

"Sorry I thought you were Newton."

"Heading back to the jail house?"

"Well if I don't, Charlie will probably put a bounty on my head."

"Holy SHIT!" She screamed scaring the shit out of me.

"God, Rose. Don't do that." I slapped her arm and looked around trying to find the source of her excitement.

No more than ten feet away from us, my dream man was leaning against my truck.

"Oh, Shit!" Was my only response.

 **I love leaving you guys on cliff hangers. I blame it on my ultimate desire for power.**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you guys think about Edwards's point of view.**

 **I was a stupid law student who decided to take summer classes, so I probably won't post on either of my stories until after the July 22. I have a Criminal Law final and would appreciate your prayers.**

 **Stay tune, cause there is much more to come.**

 **Hoped you guys enjoyed!**

 **Sincerely,**

 **-AliceInMyWonderland**


	3. Well that escalated quickly!

**Dear Rabbits,**

 **Hold the rocks. Don't stone me quite yet! I promise I have good news.**

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated for such a long time. Unfortunately, Law school and real life have gotten in the way of writing this amazing story. I have a lighter load next semester, which means plenty of time to write and maybe even sleep a full eight hours once in a great while. My goal for the upcoming year is to update at least once a week. Yay!**

 **This chapter was a challenge to write because I had to decide what direction this story was going to take. Whether it would be a "they get together in the first chapter and declare their undying love," or whether I want it to be a little more challenging for Bella and Edward. Of course nothing is easy in my life, so why would it be easy in Bellas and Edwards.**

 **As always, the plot is from me, but the characters are from the amazing Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English. So there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

* * *

 _Previously on Rock and A Hard Place_

 _No more than ten feet away from us, my dream man was leaning against my truck._

" _Oh, Shit!" Was my only response._

 **BPOV**

I remember one time a few years ago, Jessica Stanley dared me to jump off a boat dock at Monroe Harbor, in the middle of march. Of course, the bitch thought that I would chicken out because the temperature was just above freezing and you could still see chucks of ice drifting in the harbor. However, I was never one to back down from a challenge, even if it meant freezing my ass off.

I still remember the feeling of the icy water surrounding my body. The jerk and shock that followed my plunge into the deep water. For the first time, I felt like I could truly live and yet die at the same time.

This familiar feeling crept up my spine as I walked towards him.

Leaning against my Chevy was the man that had plagued my sleep for the last two nights. Dressed from head to toe in black, he was wearing slacks and a long sleeve button up shirt that had been rolled up so that his forearms were on displays. I could see little bits of tattoos peaking out of the bottom of his sleeves.

His gaze was steadily fixed on me and with every step that I took, his eyes grew with intensity.

I stopped walking, leaving mere inches between us and we stood still for what felt like forever until he finally broke the tension.

"What part of 'Don't move' was unclear to ya sweetheart?" I could sense the agitation in his voice. The pet name for me rolled off his lips and sent a tremor through my body. He called me that in my dream. He called me that right before I died.

I closed my eyes, attempting to hold back the dreaded emotion that began to consume me. All I wanted to do was run into his arms, to feel his warmth around me.

To feel safe.

What the hell is wrong with me? I don't do this shit. I am not that love sick high school girl that falls head over heels for a guy she barely knows. I'm Bella Swan, badass bitch.

"Just because you give me a command like a dog, doesn't mean I'll sit like one." I snapped back.

A wicked gleam flashed across his face. "Ya trying to be feisty, darling." He leaned closer to me so that his lips grazed my ear. "Ya can try to put up a fight, but I know ya feel it." His tongue ran down the shell of my ear. "That pull." My knees began to buckle and it was only his hands around my waist that prevented me from falling. "That consuming need to be close to me."

"Bella." Rose yanked me out of the bubble we had created. I had completely forgotten she was still there. "Bella." She said again, a warning tone clouded her voice.

Realizing how close Edward and I were, I placed my hands on his chest and pushed as hard as I could until I flung him up against the side of the truck. A shocked expression covered his face.

He moved so fast, I didn't see him grab me and turn me around.

Suddenly, my back was pressed against the passenger door. Both of his hands gluing my arms to the window. His face was so close that we were nose to nose.

"Dont. Ever. Push. Me. Again." His voice sounded dangerous and almost a little deadly.

"Then stay the hell away from me." I tired to muster up the same amount of force.

He let go of the hold he had on my wrist and place his hands around my waist, drawing me closer to him, if that was even possible. "I can't do that, sweetheart." I tried to look away from him, but he made sure to always have eye contact with me. Like my eyes could tell him what I was thinking.

"I don't even know who you are. Or what the hell you want." I attempted to maintain the badass bitch composure that was slowly slipping away.

"Me name is Edward Cullen. As for what I want… that would be ya, Bella." His voice caressed my name, like it was a part of his daily prayer.

Cullen….why was that familiar? I had heard that name before.

He grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips. I tried to call forth my inner bitch, I pleaded for her to make a reappearance, but it seemed that she was temporarily on leave. My dream man, Edward Cullen, had apparently put her out of business.

"Will ya.."

"Bella." This time Rose's voice was more urgent, indicating to me that something was really wrong.

I heard the sirens before I saw them. At least half a dozen police cars were headed towards our school. And before I knew what was happening, Edward pulled my body behind him, drawing something from his waist.

 **EPOV**

Six póilíní cars, so probably ten to twelve men, raced into the parking lot and stopped a few yards away from Bella's truck. Truck or piece of shit. Whichever you prefer. I was surprised the thing still worked.

I hoped that Ian had already notified Emmett that the American póilíní have surrounded us.

This is exactly why I never went anywhere without at least one man tailing me. Unlike the fecking Italians, us Irish men have rules in this business and we stick to them.

Never go anywhere without backup.

I pushed Bella further against her truck as I made a game plan.

It would probably take Emmett ten minutes to get here. I had one round on me, and Ian is a terrible fecking shot, so a shootout would only leave me and, even worse, Bella dead.

The only option was to distract them.

I pulled me glock down to me side, deciding to use it as a last resort.

About a dozen póilíní scatter into position behind their bullet proof cars, with their guns pointed towards me head.

Well, maybe not a last resort.

As I placed me glock in the back of me pants, I heard Bella gasp.

A sudden rage surged through me. This was not the first impression that I wanted to give Bella, and these fecking póilíní are making me look like a hard ass criminal.

I mean I am a hard ass criminal, but she didn't need to know that.

At least not yet.

"Edward Cullen, get down on the ground." One of the officers shrieked as he trembled behind his car door. This is the problem with American póilíní, they employed boys who haven't even reached puberty. How old was this shithead, fifteen? Does he even know how to use that gun?

"I'd rather not, these are new pants." I smirked.

He yelled a little louder. "If you don't get down on the ground and let Miss Swan go, we will be forced to shoot." He pointed his gun directly at my head, trying to indicate that he meant business.

Please.

Wait…. Let Miss Swan go?

"Eric, back the fuck off."

What the feck…

 **BPOV**

"Eric, back the fuck off." I stepped in front of Edward, trying to defuse this very tense situation. "Don't you have a bicyclist to pull over."

I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist, pulling me flush against his front. Even with guns drawn and a potential shootout on our hands, I felt safe, at home even.

"Bella, I'm trying very hard not to lose me shit right now. Can ya stay behind me? Please."

"They won't hurt me." I said in a calming voice, placing my hand on the side of his face. It felt rough, but his face softened with my touch. "The only person you should worry about is yourself." These goons that work for Charlie would do anything to protect me, even if that meant killing an innocent man.

"Why does it seem like that they are trying to protect you from me, care to.."

Eric fired a shot right into the air. Edward didn't duck. He didn't even move an inch.

"The next shot goes into your head Cullen, unless you let go of my daughter."

Fuck! It's Charlie.

"Daughter?" Edward asked with a confused expression on his face.

"DAD!" I yelled, standing in front of Edward and waving my arms. "I'm fine, Dad!"

I have never seen Charlie this livid in my life. Once I broke Grandma Swan's vase, that had been passed down in our family for two hundred years. I thought my dad was going to explode and send me to my room for the rest of my life.

Right now he was almost purple. Like he had been holding his breath for ten minutes, except I could see him huffing and panting with fury. I was worried that he was going to have a heart attack if he didn't calm down, so I left Edward's side and started walking towards Charlie.

"Bella.." Edward fired a warning tone at me as he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, dragging me towards the back of the truck.

"Cullen, this is your last warning." Charlie took the gun from his belt and cocked it.

"Edward let me go." I said in a firm tone. This was the only way to get us both out of this situation alive. And I wanted that. Both of us alive.

"Never." Was his only response.

"If you don't let me go, Charlie is going to put a bullet in your head and then that pull that we feel, that connection that draws us together, will die with you." I couldn't let that happen. I had to keep him safe.

"Just this once." He gripped me so hard, that I felt like I might become permanently molded to him. Almost as if he pressed hard enough, then he wouldn't actually have to let me go. And then he was gone. And I was being scoped into the back of Charlie's police car. Away from Edward. Away from my dream man.

As I was finally secured in the back of the car, doors lock and police officers surrounding it. I took one final look at Edward. But he wasn't alone anymore, he was joined by what looked like a giant with brown curly hair.

"If you come near my daughter again. I will kill you myself." Charlie threatened.

"Ya might have her know, but ya can't keep her away from me forever. She'll be mine sooner or later."

"Is that a threat, Cullen?" Charlie's hands were shaking, and I could tell he was going to losing control soon.

"No, its a fecking promise." And with that, Edward and the giant walked back to a black car across the street from my school. Away from me.

*** **RAAHP*****

"Eric! I want half a dozen cars on him, round the clock. Day and night. We need to catch theses sons of bitches, and now." I flinched when the driver door slammed on Charlie's cruiser. Turning around to face me, I could see the worry sketched on his face. "Are you alright, Bells? Are you hurt?" He looked me over, almost like he was checking for stab or gun wounds.

"Dad, I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, we were just talking before your guys showed up."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. I never meant to bring you into this." He started the cruiser and jump onto Kennedy Expressway, towards the station. "I'll keep you safe, I promise. Maybe I'll send you to your grandmother's for a few months until this blows over." He started to babble to himself, something about sending me to Florida to live with Grandma Swan, changing my hair color and potentially dressing me as a boy. That was when I knew he was slowly losing it.

He was weaving in and out of traffic like a madman.

"Dad!" But he continued to talk as if I hadn't said anything. "Dad!" I said louder this time to get his attention. "He didn't come after me because of you. I met him the other night."

It was silent for a few moments before he spoke. "You met who the other night?" He pronounced every word like he was talking to a three year old.

"Edward Cullen. I met him the other night at Ceilidh, the club that you found Rose and I at. We talked." And danced, but he didn't need to know that. I was trying to play it off like it was no big deal. However, I knew to Charlie that it was a big fucking deal, but what did he have against Edward? He's just a club owner.

"Bella, do you know who this Edward Cullen is? What he does for a living?" His voice sounded almost as deadly as Edward's. "Do you know how dangerous that man is? Not just to you, but to this entire city. For weeks my men and I have been trying to take the Cullen family down. We have been waiting for them to slip up. So that we can make this town safe from that type of crime."

Crime? Since when is owning a club illegal. What is it, the 1920's?

We pulled up to the station and he turned around to talk to me. "Bella, Edward Cullen is a dangerous criminal. You are not a to see him or speak to him again. Do you understand?"

"No." I couldn't do that.

"No?" Charlie asked with a puzzled look. I have never openly disobeyed Charlie. I mean sure there were moments when I would sneak out of the house, but never had I actually told him no to his face.

But I couldn't stay away from Edward. The thought of never seeing him again, the thought of never feeling his arms wrapped around me, made me sick to my stomach.

"I can't do that dad. I'm sorry." And I truly was sorry. I hated hurting him, but there was something about Edward. I couldn't get him out of my mind.

"You will not see him again or I will send you to Grandma Swan until you finish high school." He said in a final tone.

"I'm eighteen years old dad. You can't send me away like some petulant child."

"I will not let my daughter get involved with mobsters." He snapped at me.

"Mobsters?"

"The Cullens are a mob family originally from Belfast Ireland. They moved a little while ago to set up their organization here in Chicago. For the past few month, I have been trying to take them down before they can establish more permanent roots." So that is why he has been so secretive. Why he's been so busy for the last few months.

That's why Edward's last name was so familiar. Mike had mentioned that Charlie was going after a mob family… the Cullens.

"The head of the family organization is Carlisle Cullen, and his sons Edward and Emmett help run the day to day operations. However, they have cover businesses, like hotels, restaurants, clubs…" I didn't hear the rest of what Charlie was saying. My head was spinning and it felt like I was losing my grip on reality.

Edward Cullen is a mobster. Edward Cullen is a mobster. Edward Cullen is a mobster.

If I kept repeating it to myself, I might actually believe it.

I got out of Charlie's cruiser and headed into the station towards his office.

Once I walked in I notice the difference. It used to be surrounded with photos and memorabilia of the two of us. Pictures of us fishing, camping, at a baseball game. Now his whole office was filled with stacks of papers. The pictures of us that covered the wall were replaced with mugshots of what looked like the entire Cullen family.

Charlie was obsessed.

I look over the dozens of mugshots taped to his wall and found Edwards. He look no more than seventeen in the photo. Probable still a kid in highschool, but his face was covered in cuts and bruises. His right eye almost complete swollen shut. What had happen to him?

Charlie saw me staring at the mugshot of Edward. "He took a crowbar to a bunch of guys on a street corner. It was one against seven. He almost killed one of them, but the Irish authorities pulled him off before he could. Those were the injuries he sustained."

I gasped. One against seven? What the hell was he thinking.

Charlie groaned as he sat down in the desk chair and closed his eyes. "Promise me you won't see him again. If he comes anywhere near you or tries to contact you, just call me and I'll take care of it. Pay attention to your surroundings. He could have someone tailing you. I'll have one of my guys stationed outside the house and your school. Because you're grounded you won't be going anywhere else."

"Ok, I promise." But I knew that I was lying to him. I knew there was no way I could stay away from him. He was my dream man, my Adonis, my Edward. And even though I grew up with a police officer as a dad, and was taught right and wrong and consequences at a young age, I couldn't make myself care that he was a criminal.

There is no way that he was a bad guy in all of this. I just couldn't believe it.

Charlie must have seen the doubt on my face. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you." He walked over and pulled me into a hug "I'll have Eric drive you home. Lock the doors and set the alarm. I'll probably be home late tonight." Shocker.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, Bells. Be safe."

I stepped out of his office and towards the front door.

Looking over at Eric, I said "Come one asswipe. My dad want you to drive me home."

I walked out without even waiting for him to follow me. Once we reach Charlie's cruiser I turned to see what Eric was doing. He stood a few feet away from me. "Ms. Swan, I wouldn't use such language with me." He started to press my body into the car, just like Edward did almost an hour ago. However, this time I didn't feel safe. In fact, I felt violated.

"Eric, if you don't back the fuck off. You won't have to worry about me telling my dad about this. I'll kick your ass myself." I pushed him onto the ground.

Jake, another one of Charlie's men, was rushing out of the station and from the look on his face, he saw everything that had just taken place between Eric and myself. "What the hell are you doing Yorkie?" Jake yelled and pushed Eric back down to the ground.

"He's not worth it." Shooting Eric a look of disgust, I turned to Jake. "Can you drive me home? I need a ride."

"Sure, jump in." Jake unlocked the car door and turned towards Eric. "I'll deal with you when I get back." He turned on the car and once I put my seatbelt on, he drove straight towards my house.

*** **RAAHP*****

Jake didn't say a word until we pulled up right in front of my house. "Don't worry about that asshole. I'll have Captain Swan deal with him."

"Seriously, it's fine. Charlie already has a lot on his plate. Just leave it alone." I tried to get Jake to drop it.

"Alright, but if he gives you any more trouble you have to tell your dad." Jake parked the car and pulled out his phone. "Here is my number. I'll be outside until the Captain comes home. If anything weird happens just call me." He wrote his number on a piece of paper and handed it to me.

"Ok." There is no reason to argue. He was under orders from Charlie. "Have a good night, Jake. And thanks for the save back there."

"No problem." He placed his feet on the dashboard and tilted his head back as if he was going to sleep.

*** **RAAHP*****

The rest of the night was uneventful. I watch a few episodes of friends, ate leftover lasagna I made a few nights ago and fed the rest to Jake who was still parked outside the house. Charlie still wasn't home and it was about to hit midnight. After 20 minutes of waiting, I decided I was tired enough to sleep and there was no reason to stay up any longer because I had no idea if Charlie was even coming home tonight.

I finished the dishes and turned off all of the lights downstairs, making sure that the alarm was set and all the doors were locked.

I walked up the stair to my bathroom and took a quick shower, before putting on a pair of leggings and holey t-shirt that said "I am Sherlocked." What? I like my tv shows.

Once in my room, my head barely hit the pillow before my phone started buzzing.

The clock said 12:35pm. Why would Charlie be calling me so late?

"Hello?" I answered with a groan.

"Good evening." My ears were met with a smooth Irish accent. "Just making good on me promise, sweetheart."

* * *

 **Yet again. I leave you on a cliffhanger yet again. Muhahahahaha!**

 **As always, reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think about this chapter, Edward and Bella's relationship. Do you think Jake is going to be a problem? And what will happen to Eric, when Edward finds out what he did to his sweetheart?**

 **I will try to respond to reviews. I'm still not really sure how to do that, but I always conquer technology, it just take a few bloody battles.**

 **Stay tuned, cause there is much more to come.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **-AliceInMyWonderland**


	4. Later is never better

**Dear Rabbits,**

 **I'm gonna be honest. I got a few negative reviews and lacked the confidence to continue my stories. I have been a member of fanfiction for a long time and have only ever been a reader rather than a writer. It has only been a year since I began writing down the stories in my head and when met with disappointment from the readers that I so wanted to please, I became discouraged and unwilling to write.**

 **However, last week I had the urge to continue my stories. And while there might be people who dislike them and critique them, I also know that I have a base of followers who truly care about my characters as much as I do. I want to say thank you to those of you who have written kind words and encouragements. And thank you to those who have critiqued my stories. I have a long way to go as a writer and those of you that read my story are my editors. I promise that there is more to come. My Adonis and his sweetheart still have a long way to go.**

 **This chapter is full of laughter and lemons, so be prepared. Also, this is the longest chapter I have EVER WRITTEN, and it took me a few times to rewrite the plot exactly in the way I pictured it.**

 **As always, the plot is from me, but the characters are from the amazing Ms. Meyers. I majored in History and Political Science, not English. So there will be errors. Love the flawed is my only advice.**

 _Previously on Rock and A Hard Place_

" _Hello." I answered with a groan._

" _Good evening." My ears were met with a smooth Irish accent. "Just making good on me promises, sweetheart."_

 **BPOV**

My dad has perpetually called me a smartass. No matter the time, place, or situation, I have always had something to say. However, for the first time in a long time, I didn't know what to say. No sarcastic remark. No witty statement. No condescending comment. I had nothing.

After a few moments of silence, the tension on the phone had become too much to handle. I should've just hung up, allowed myself a few moments to collect my thoughts and then called back.

He exhaled loudly. "I know ya're there, sweetheart. Ya can talk to me over the phone, or I can come to ya house and we can talk in person. Ya choice." He laughed. "However, I don't think ya dear ol' da will be happy with the latter."

Charlie. Shit! Jake's police cruiser was still parked outside and I didn't want a repeat of what happened at school. To be honest, I didn't think my psyche could take it. I was still trying to recover from the emotional rollercoaster which was that afternoon. If Edward showed up at my house, Jake would call Charlie and guns would be drawn. Again.

However, I apparently didn't respond quick enough for Edward.

"Alright. If that's the way ya want to play. Consider this a commencement of our own game of cat and mouse. I'll be there in five." He huffed.

"No!" Yelling a little too loud. "I'll talk, I'll talk." I couldn't let Edward get himself into trouble. I felt the strange need to protect him, even if it was from himself.

His deep chuckle rolled over me seductively. "Darling, ya needn't be so excited. I'm not going anywhere."

"What do you want?" I huffed in annoyance. He was messing with me and I was too tired to have any resemblance of a conversation with anyone, especially with Adonis himself.

"It's wonderful to hear ya voice." And once again the silky Irish accent came out to play. That tone made me melt on the inside, however my annoyance and lack of sleep was beginning to win out.

"Edward. What. Do. You. Want." I punctuated every word to express my growing agitation.

"Watch ya tone, sweetheart. Just because ya mine, doesn't mean I won't give ya tail a hard whack for giving me attitude." There was a level of sincerity in his deep voice. "Now, do ya have something ya want to tell me?"

"No." I answer automatically and with a fraction of my attitude.

"Then nothing happened to ya yesterday after ya left the police station?" He asked knowingly.

Then I began to remember. Eric had me against pinned against the police cruiser and then Jake drove me home.

"How did you find out?" I asked quietly. The only person who was supposed to know was Jake, and he had been outside my house since that afternoon.

"Did the fecker Yorkie have his hands on ya? I need ya to tell me." He demanded. "I can't do anything unless ya confirm what he did."

"Do anything? What the hell does that mean? How the hell did you find out, anyways?" What was he going to do, kill Eric? The scary thing was that a part of me knew it was a possibility.

"Yea Bella, I'm going to do something. I'm gonna rip that motherfeckers head off for touching what is mine. What the feck happened yesterday?" His tone of finality meant that he wanted an answer, and he wanted one now.

"He pushed me against a car, that's all. I pushed him off of me and then Jake drove me home." I said, barely above a whisper.

"Feck." he barked. Suddenly, all I heard was mumbling over the phone and Edward saying something about a warehouse.

After a few seconds, he pulled the phone back up to his mouth. "I'll take care of it, ya don't have..."

"You are not 'taking care' of Eric." I bit out with a tone of authority.

"Yes I will, sweetheart." My heart melted a tiny bit, but at that moment we were like two cars driving down a one-way street, unwilling to veer off the road.

"You listen to me, Edward Cullen. You will not, under any circumstances 'take care of' or 'handle' anyone because of me. Just because I know what you do for a living, doesn't mean I condone it. Also, I can take care of myself. I've been doing it for the past eighteen years and I don't need a man to fix any of my problems. Got it." My mini speech caused me to become breathless over the phone.

Moments of silence passed before he spoke again. "The fecker gets one pass. We do it ya way for now. But if he lays another hand on ya or so much as talks to ya again, then we handle things me way." He sighed. "Ya need to sleep. Ya've got school tomorrow and I have to take a drive to St. Louis tomorrow."

"What's in St Louis?" I asked automatically.

"Nothin ya need to worry about. Keep yaself safe sweetheart, and take care of my heart, I left it with ya."

And with that, he hung up and I sat in utter darkness.

 *****RAAHP*****

The next morning I was running thirty minutes late. Exhausted from the night before and dreading the day ahead, I looked through my closet in the attempt to find something comfortable yet cute. I finally pulled out a long flowy red skirt and a grey crop top that said "Normal is boring" across the chest.

Grabbing a granola bar and a bottle of water from the fridge, I searched for my keys and headed outside, slamming the door as I exited.

I stopped suddenly. Where the fuck is my truck? Shit, I left it at school yesterday.

Pulling my phone out of my book bag, I called Rose praying to God she was running late and could pick me up.

"What, bitch?" She answered after the first ring.

"I left my truck at school, yesterday. Can you pick me up?"

"Sure, be there in five minutes. Oh and you have some explaining to do, Lucy." She hung up and I waited on my porch for her to arrive.

She pulled up outside my house and we were racing towards school, hoping that the traffic gods were on our side.

It only took a few seconds before Rose began her Spanish Inquisition. "So you wanna tell me what happened yesterday?" She could sense my hesitation.

I became exceedingly tired after I told her about the police station, what I learned about Edward from Charlie, Eric pushing me against the car, Jake taking me home, and Edward's phone call last night. When did my life turn into a low-budget drama movie?

"Holy shit!" Rose said after a few moments of silence. "Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit."

"Yup." What else could I really say.

"So you're gonna see him again?" She looked at me with a raised brow. No matter how much shit I got myself into, I knew without a doubt that I would always have her by my side.

"Maybe." I answered innocently.

"I'm gonna predict this to be one crazy school year." Rose said with a smile as we pulled up to school.

 *****RAAHP*****

 **EPOV**

Emmett bellowing U2 songs on the way back from St. Louis made the drive unbearable. "Shut the feck up, Emmett." I had me glock in the waist of me pants and I was not afraid to use it.

"Calma síos, deartháir. These are the songs of our people." Emmett stated before continuing to sing _Every Breaking Wave_.

"I find it hard to believe that U2 is an accurate representation of Irish culture, ya gowl."

Emmett and meself had to travel to St. Louis to pick up payment for a cocaine shipment that was long overdue. It went better than I expected, given that it resulted in a few broken bones, rather than dead bodies. I really needed to go home and take a shower before seeing me sweetheart, I had a deep longing to see her ever since our conversation on the phone.

I still wanted to throttle that Yorkie prick, and I would have already taken care of the piece of trash if Bella hadn't asked me to lay off. While I was murderous, I wouldn't do anything to chance me relationship with Bella. She was my grá agus solas. I needed her like I needed air.

Finally, we pulled into the long driveway to our house. It was less of a house and more of a mansion, but to us it was home. It was more modern than our house in Dublin. Walls on the bottom floor were made of glass, with the top two floors crafted from a white stone. Eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, two studies, a den, living room, and dining room that could fit me whole family, the house's square feet was close to 6,500.

We could see Ma in the kitchen cooking, and the thought of her homemade meals made my stomach growl. It was two o'clock and I had at least an hour and a half before me sweetheart was out of school. Parking me Ashton in the attached garage, me and Emmett raced into the kitchen only to be hit with the smell of Ma's homemade Shepherd's Pie.

"Feck yes!" Emmett bellowed, opening the oven before Ma swatted the back of his head and shoved him away from her carefully prepared meal.

"Language, ya brute." Ma huffed as she placed the dirty dishes in the sink.

"Ma we have Tanya to do the cleaning. If ya don't let her do her job, Da will send her on the next boat home." I laughed. No matter how many maids Da hired, Ma would always do her own cleaning. Da could treat her like a princess, but he couldn't take the lower class, hard working girl out of her.

"I know, stór. If ya don't tell him I did some cleaning, I won't tell him about the $5,000 bottle of whiskey that went missing last weekend." She smiled at me knowingly. Five foot six, Ma barely came up to the middle of me chest. Bronze color hair and green eyes, she was a real Irish áilleacht.

"Deal." I kissed her cheek and ran to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

"Ya Da wants to see both of ya. It seemed urgent, so I would be heading up to his study."

We climbed up the two set of stairs before we reached Da's office on the third floor. We knock and enter quickly after.

Wooden shelves full of books surround the entire room. His office looked like it had been replicated out of an Ikea magazine. Our whole house looked like a fecking magazine, courtesy of Ma. At the desk in the middle of the room sat Carlisle Cullen, one of the most feared Irish mobsters and me and Emmett's da.

Still in excellent shape, Da was 6'3 with blond hair and blue eyes. Those eyes were normally calm, but now had overwhelming anger in them. I was unsure of what could've caused his current mood, because the job in St. Louis went by without a hitch.

"Care to explain what the feck happened yesterday?" He growled, thrusting a picture of me shoving Bella against her truck while póilíní surrounded us. Shit!

"I handled it, nothing happened."

"Apparently not!" Da shouted, throwing a piece of paper in me direction. There was something written on it.

 _ **Edward**_ **,**

 _ **Your Bella is truly beautiful. I'm excited at the prospect of meeting her and learning all about her beauty on the inside and out. You might want to keep an eye on her, someone might snatch her from under you. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

 _ **Aro**_

 _Translations:_

 _Calma síos,_ _deartháir: Calm down, brother._

 _Gowl: Fool_

 _Grá agus solas: Love and light_

 _Stór: Darling_

 _Áilleacht: Beauty_

 _Póilíní: Police_

 *****RAAHP*****

While no one at school actually mentioned what happened the day before, I could feel the stares and whispers as I traveled from class to class.

I really needed this day to be done. When the final bell rang, I grabbed my books and headed straight to my truck. I did not pass go, I did not collect two hundred dollars.

"Bella, wait up." Rose called from behind me. "I think there's someone here to see you." She whispered in my ear and looked towards the tiny forest at the back of our school.

Leaning against a tree in a black button-up shirt and black slacks, stood my Edward. I mean, Edward.

But seriously, does that boy have any other clothes?

Without another word to Rose, I placed my book bag in the back of my truck and walked towards him and within a few minutes there were mere inches between us.

This was one of the moments that I wished I was in heels, I was 5'5 and Edward had a good foot on me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked with a trembling voice.

Edward ignored me and I shifted uncomfortably as his gaze shifted down my body towards my displayed midriff and climbed back up to my eyes. I tingled all over and his sweet smile appeared on his face.

"Ya look amazing. However, I have half a mind to take ya home to change, so I can burn those clothes. No one has a right to see ya bear skin but me." He ran his fingers along my stomach, grazing just below the shirt. "Ya look as beautiful as the night we met."

As we continued to stare at each other in silence, my heart began to race and my palms became damp.

I needed to leave before we did something completely stupid. I sent a silent pray that Charlie hadn't sent Jake to watch me at school.

Hoping I look determined, I reached down and removed his hand from under my shirt.

"Can we do this later, at a place were there aren't dozens of witnesses and police officers on my dad's payroll?" But as soon as I tried to step back, I felt my body being pushed against a tree with his body pressed against mine and his hands braced on either side of my head, imprisoning me.

"Hush." He demanded against my lips. He lowered his hands so that they circled my bare waist.

I lost my voice in the realization that we were finally alone together. Not on a dance floor, or outside my school in a shoot out. Just me and him, hidden from the world and all of its chaos. We weren't Edward the mobster and Isabella the daughter of the police captain. We were just Adonis and his sweetheart.

I licked my lips nervously. Edward took it as an invitation and my gasp was swallowed by his kiss. His mouth hot as his tongue slid against mine. Stubble scratched my skin as he deepened the kiss, and his right hand glided up my side, over my ribs until it stopped right under my breast. His thumb brushed the underside deliberately and my skin caught fire. I reached for him with a sudden need to have him close, curling my hands around his neck and drawing him closer. I moaned into his mouth, my heart hammering as my senses went on overload. I could taste mint and cigarettes on his tongue. I could smell the scent of his skin and warmth of his touch across my body. I was surrounded by him, unable to escape and unwilling to try. I wanted more, I needed more. I forgot where we were, all I cared about was him touching me. Our grip on each other almost painful. Our kiss was hard, wet, desperate. Right.

Edward groan and the vibration sent shivers down between my legs as I writhed against him. He got the message. He began to press his body deeper into mine, so that his erection hit my lower stomach as his legs spread mine farther apart. I whimpered at his contact. I knew where this was heading, but couldn't stop myself or the coiling of anticipation in my stomach.

Edward pulled back to stare at my swollen lips. I have never had anyone look at me the way he did. Like I hung the moon and stars. Like without me, there would be no purpose in life. Like I was looking at him. My panties began to dampen and my body grew ready for him.

He nipped at my bottom lip and then licked the same spot. "I have fantasized a million time about ya mouth. What I want to do with it, what I want it to do to me." He crushed his lips against mine once more. Our entanglement was getting more out of control. Our hands began moving over each others bodies. Moans and gasps escaped in loud rushes.

I was about to lose it when I felt his warm fingers travel up the inside of my thighs. I deepened the kiss urging him on, just a few more inches and I would be in paradise. When I felt his fingers go underneath my panties I almost passed out. His fingers slipped slowly inside me and I cried out in pleasure against his mouth, my hips jerking against his hand.

Edward dragged his mouth against my neck, breathing at the same rate that his slow fingers slipped in and out of me. "If I don't stop now, sweetheart, then I'm gonna feck ya right here against this tree." He removed his fingers.

"I don't mean to leave ya hanging, but I can't go any further. Not here. Not now." He placed his hands on the back of my neck bring my forehead to his lips. He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. I pressed my face into his neck, attempt to bath myself in his scent. Pine trees and fresh linen. He pushed me back towards the tree attempting to put some space between us. "If ya kept pressing in me like that, then I won't be held responsible for me actions."

He lowered his head and gently kissed both my eyelids. "I've got something to take care of. I need ya to go home and wait for me to call ya." He looked into my eyes, searching for the recognition that I was going to obey his orders.

"I have to go to Rose's after school. We have a English project that due in a few weeks and we want..."

He interrupted me. "Then do it at ya house. I don't want ya anywhere but school and ya house, at least for right now."

The urgency in his voice betrayed his calm demeanor. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothings wrong, sweetheart. I just have some things to take care of before ya can start tearing up the town." He laughed, but his joke didn't derail me.

"Why are you worried? You weren't this worried on the phone yesterday. Has something happened? Am I in danger?" His eyes narrowed at my line of questioning.

"Ya will never be in danger. Never." He punctured the last word with such vigour that my body jumped a few inches. He took a few deep breathes and then began speaking in a more controlled voice. "I can't explain right now. Not without talking with some people and handle a situation, after that I can explain why I needed ya to stay at ya house. It's the only place ya are safe, besides with me of course." His vulnerable eyes closed. When they reopened, gone was my Adonis and instead he was replaced with Edward Cullen, mobster. "I have to go."

I huffed a breath in acceptance. That was all I was going to get from him today.

"Emmett would appreciate it if you would invite Rose over, have her spend the night. Then he might stop bitching at me every thirty seconds about her safety. I already have you to worry about, I don't need to add another to me list." He stated.

My eyebrows lifted in surprise. "Who's Emmett? And why does he care about Rose?"

He looked at me with the realization that he let something slip. "Emmett is me brother. And he might have a fancy for Rose. He doesn't shut up about her, which can get quite annoying when ya stuck in a car with him for four hours." He grabbed my hand and began walking me towards the parking lot.

When we reached the parking lot, there were only a few cars there, including mine, Rose's, Edward's and Principle Andrews'. From about thirty feet away, I could see Rose sitting on the bed of my truck and I sighed. I knew that my alone moment with Edward was over and I would now have to face reality. Sensing my agitation, Edward spinned me to face him and gave me a long, deep kiss, expressing that he too wanted our moment of solitude to last.

He ended the kiss and turned me towards my car, smacking my ass so that I flew a few feet. "Get on with ya. I'll call ya later to say goodnight." And with that, he got in his silver car and raced towards the highway.

When I reached my truck, Rose gave me a look communicating "Bitch, that was hot."

"How's lover boy?" Rose faked a Irish accent and clasped her hands around my shoulders.

I shoved her away harshly, but I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face. "He's amazing."

"With those long fingers, he had to be more than amazing." I gaffed. "Come on Bella, you guys have been in those trees for thirty minutes. Do you expect me to believe that you were just talking?"

"It's none of your business what I do in the woods, or who I do it with." I snapped back.

"Excuse me?" She gave me a doubtful look. "I'm your best friend, your confidant. You better give me some details bitch, or I might go all 'Jennifer's Body' on your ass."

I couldn't help myself from laughing. "You're way prettier than Amanda Seyfried. If anything it would be me trying to take over your life. How the hell do you get your ass to look that amazing in skinny jeans, I will never know."

Rose looked down at her Levi Strauss & Co. jeans and sighed. "You're right." She replied. "My ass should be considered the eighth wonder of the world." She winked at me.

"Real humble, Rose." I chuckled. "I can't go to your house today. Something's going on and Edward won't tell me, but he suggested that I invite you over. So you wanna spend the night? Movie and popcorn? I'll even let you pick one of your sappy chick flick movies." I tried to make a joke so that she wouldn't pick up on the potential danger I might or might not be in.

Of course, that was to no avail. "What do you mean something's going on? Did he tell you anything? Should we call your dad?" She asked.

"No!" I responded quickly. I really need to stop shouting at people. "Everything is fine. I would just like some company tonight."

"Alright." Rose gave me a doubtful look, but dropped the subject. I'm sure she'll bring it up later tonight. I'm just grateful that in that moment she was willing to pretend that we were just two friends in need of a relaxing night. "See you in a few. I gotta go home and grab some clothes. Maybe swipe some alcohol from my old man's cabinet." She wave at me as she got in her red mustang and drove off.

Now it was just me in the parking lot. As I got in my car, I could feel a set of eyes on me. The problem was I didn't know if those eyes belong to someone who was trying to protect me, or hurt me. I jumped in my truck and drove away fast. Well, 55 miles per hour is fast for my truck.

 *****RAAHP*****

"There is enough room on that piece of wood to fit both of them." I quickly paused 'Titanic' to show Rose that the movie was total bullshit. "Or I don't know, they could have taken turns. 'Here you sit on the piece of wood for ten minutes, and then I will sit on the piece of wood for ten minutes.' How does this movie even make sense? Plus that, woman is like a hundred years old. How does she remember all of these facts. My grandmother is 70 years old and she calls me Betty."

"You seem very passionate about this." Rose stated disinterested, rolling her eyes at me. Unfortunately, we have had this conversation before.

"I am passionate about this. It's not realistic. Stories should be realistic, they should make you feel like that could or would happen to you in real life." I countered back.

"But life is unpredictable and anything can happen, Bella. Murphy's law 'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong.' You just need to accept that the impossible can become possible." She sighed. "Alright, if you are done yelling at me for a movie that I had no control in the directing, producing, or editing of, can we do something else?"

Stepping off my proverbial soap box, I looked at the clock and notice that it was around 9:00 p.m. My current sleep schedule had me going to bed around 2:00 am. So we had a few hours before I needed to go to sleep. "We could facebook stalk. Or make a cake." I ran to the kitchen to see if we had all the ingredients. "Or not, we're out of eggs."

Rose followed me into the kitchen. "Really, we are going to make a cake? What are we, middle-aged housewives?" Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"Excuse me, but I like being a middle-aged housewife if it includes chocolate and sprinkles." I retorted.

"Well then, let's go to the store and buy you some eggs, Donna Reed." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye.

I raced upstairs, with Rose behind me. Walking towards my closet and rummaging through my clothes, she came out with a short long-sleeve denim dress and high brown boots. "Here, put these on."

"Why?" I asked her confused, we were just going to the store. Which now that I think about it, Edward said not to leave my house. I mean it's just to the store, but he did seem pretty clear. Plus, I was still under house arrest by Charlie, even though he didn't call me today to make sure that I was home safe. In fact, I haven't seen Charlie since the police station.

But I really was in the mood for cake. Besides it would only take a few minutes. Hopefully, we would be there and back before Edward called to say goodnight. Hopefully.

"Just because we are going to act like middle-aged housewives, doesn't me that we have to dress like them. Take those jeans off, and put on the dress." Rose was going to pester me until I gave up. I knew this wasn't a fight I was going to win, so there wasn't a point in me even trying.

After ten minutes of changing and putting my hair up in a messy bun, we were out the door and in Rose's mustang.

Rose missed our turn. "The store is back there, you need to turn around."

"We aren't going to the store." Rose quickly responded.

"What do you mean we aren't going to the store?" I yelled. "Where the hell are we going? Did you forget that I am still grounded and that Edward specifically stated that we were to stay at my house tonight?"

"Well it's a good thing Edward isn't your father, and that your father is so busy trying to arrest your wannabe boyfriend that he doesn't even remember to call his own fucking daughter." Rose retorted. "Mike's parents are out of town and he is having a party. Let's just stop by his place for an hour or so, and then we will go to the store, buy your eggs and then you can bake your cake. Ok?" She looked at me with irritated eyes.

"Fine. But if I get in trouble, I'm throwing your skinny ass under the bus." I huffed.

"Calm down, no one is going to find out." Rose's confidence made me nervous. We were totally gonna get caught.

Within five minutes, we had pulled up to Mike's house and his place was fucking packed. It looked like the whole school was there.

Attempting to avoid Mike at every turn, I headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, before heading outside to the fire pit and ping-pong table. A bunch of football guys were playing flip-cup and majorly sucking at it.

I saw Angela, a quiet girl from my Anatomy class, sitting next to the fire pit talking to a guy that I didn't recognize and taking shots of fireball. I was always in the mood for fireball and after the past few days that I had, I was really in the mood for some fireball.

"Hey, Angela." I said, trying to get her attention so that she might offer me some.

"Oh Bella. How are you doing?" She asked me. She was polite enough not to bring up the situation between Charlie and Edward at school, but I could see in her eyes that she was curious.

"Oh, I'm good. Exhausted from school and life." And really in need of some of your drink.

"Well this might take the edge off." Angela handed the bottle of fireball my way. "This is Ben by the way. He lives in Wheaton, but is in Chicago looking at colleges."

"Nice to meet you, Ben." I waved my hand and took a swig of fireball. When the burn reached the back of my throat, I was heaven and hell all wrapped up into one.

I found myself having a pleasant conversation with Angela and Ben. I expressed my anger towards the movie Titanic and they totally agreed. We talk about our future, school and even politics, which I know absolutely nothing about.

What felt like a few minutes was actually two hours. By the time I looked at my phone it was already 11:45 p.m. and Edward had called me fifteen times.

"Shit!" I exclaimed, a little drunk. Startling both Angela and Ben, I apologized and left in search of Rose. I needed to get out of here and call Edward. I could tell him that I fell asleep and just saw that he called. Yeah! That would be a good excuse.

After ten minutes of searching for Rose, my phone began to buzz again. I looked down hoping to see Rose's picture but instead was hit again with Edward's name.

I raced outside, far enough away from Mike's house that the music and drunk conversation couldn't be heard over the phone.

After a few deep breaths and hit the accept button.

"Hey." I said cooly.

"Where the feck are ya?" Edward roared.

"I'm at home. Sorry, I was asleep and I didn't see that you called." I lied, attempting to protect myself from the heat that was his anger.

"Considering that I'm standing in ya goddamn room, I would say that ya have some fecking amazing hiding skills. Now one more time Isabella, ya tell me where the feck ya are right now." Shit. Obviously, he was mad and he had a right to be. I told him I would stay home and be safe and I lied to him. But the only thing I could think in that moment was that he called me Isabella. Not sweetheart, not darling, not even Bella. Just Isabella. This cause my heart to hurt more than I would be willing to admit to him or anyone else.

"I swear to the Almighty God. If ya don't tell me where ya are right now. I will turn down every fecking house from here to the west coast."

"I'm at a party." I said sheepishly over the phone.

"Where?" He asked more forcefully.

After giving him the address, he told me to go in the house and stay put until he got there.

Once in the house, I began searching for Rose. If I could get out of here before he arrived, it would give him more time to calm down, right?

In the kitchen playing King's Cup. Rose sat among a bunch of our high school friends.

"Rose!" I shouted trying to get her attention. "Rosalie!" Her eyes flickered to mine. "We have to leave. Now!" With that she had her keys and purse in her hand, heading us towards the door.

"Shit Bella, I'm sorry. I lost track of the time and you for that matter." She gave me an apologetic look. "Where were you?"

"I was outside talking with Angela and some guy. Edward called me a bunch of times, he knows that we left the house and he is on his way here. We have to leave, like five minutes ago." My voice was laced with urgency.

I knew that if Edward arrived and I wasn't here, there would be hell to pay. But I was already in some deep shit. If there was a chance I could postpone his anger, even for a few minutes, I would take that chance.

We jumped in Rose's car and we were off before our seatbelts were buckled. "You're ok to drive, right?" I asked.

"I'm fine. You know I rock at King's Cup." Rose put her foot on the gas and sped towards my house.

We were on the highway only a few seconds when my phone began buzzing again. I hit ignore. My heart rate was climbing and my breath coming out in pants. I felt like I was digging a bigger hole for myself, but I couldn't face the music, or Edward's anger. My phone buzzed again. I hit ignore. Then a pair of headlights were coming fast upon Rose's car and I could feel in my gut that Edward was close. My phone buzzed again. He was not giving up, was he? Instead of hitting ignore, I decided to grow a set of balls and accept my fate. It was gonna happen sooner or later, and while the later look appealing a few minutes ago, it was starting to look like a traitorous bitch now.

"Hello." My voice was shaky and my pulse was thumping.

"Tell Rose to pull over. Now." His voice was deathly calm.

I asked Rose pulled to the side of the road and she gave me a shocked look. When she came to a complete stop, the sound of a slamming door made it difficult to swallow.

 **As a writer, I'm becoming a fan of cliffhangers. Muhahahaha! I already have a good portion of the next chapter written, so keep an eye out for the next update.**

 **As ALWAYS, reviews are welcomed, nice reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you guys think about the taste of citrus in this chapter. Also, who do you think told Edward about Eric? And how much trouble do you think Bella is gonna be in?**

 **Stay tuned, I promise there will be much, much more.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed.**

 **-AliceInMyWonderland**


End file.
